


The smallest things are often the hardest

by Random_writings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, SuperCorp, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: Kara comes out to Alex. Cue supportive Alex! Established supercorp





	The smallest things are often the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Coming out is not easy, and my own experiences have been varied, but it's different for everyone.
> 
> Add my Tumblr: a-court-of-random-fandoms
> 
> Happy reading! xx

The Danver's sisters nights were a sacred ritual, involving pizza, films, sharing secrets, and even more pizza. However, tonight was different. Kara had vowed to herself that she'd tell Alex this evening, and she was absolutely petrified.

The two were lying on the sofa, surrounded by empty takeaway boxes, with a Disney film on in the background. When Alex got up to get a drink, Kara dived for her phone, and sent a message to Lena.  
'I can't do it Lena I'm too scared'. The reply was almost instantaneous   
'Don't feel pressured to darling, it's okay xx'  
'I want to though<3'  
'Okay babe, I love you all the same'

When Alex returned, Kara's stomach did a flip. She felt her heart start pounding, she began to fiddle with the cuff on her jumper, her stomach dropped. Why was she so scared? She literally fought aliens for a living! The second she tried to say anything, something inside herself stopped it from coming out. Almost on cue, Alex began to speak

"Kara, what's wrong? You've been off all night"  
"Oh me? I'm fine. Yes. Fine. Great."   
"Kara, something's on your mind and it's upsetting you. Spit it out"  
"I'mseeingsomeone" Kara had curled up into a ball and pressed her face against a pillow on the sofa  
"Kara, I can't hear you"  
"I'm seeing someone" She uncurled herself, not looking Alex in the eye.  
"And that's a big deal because?"  
"Because I'm only just figuring out who I am and it's scary" Kara's eyes began to well up with tears, and Alex pulled her close, cuddling her. That's when the tears began rolling down her cheeks, her body wracking with the sobs that had been pent up for ages. The fear and uncertainty had been building up inside her, and to finally tell her sister was a big milestone.

The gravity of the situation finally hit Alex, and she realised what sort of conversation they were having. She comfortingly began to stroke Kara's back, as her tears soaked her hoodie. Kara looked up at her with her bloodshot blue eyes.

"I'm bi Alex. As in I like girls, and have dated them and boys too, and I've only just realised and it's scary. And I didn't want to say anything because you only came out last year, and it's all new, and I'm scared". Kara put her head back on her older sister's chest and her body continued to shake with loud sobs.

Alex felt her heart break for her sister. She'd been in this situation last year, and could relate to how her Kara was feeling; confused, nervous, scared, uncertain. 

"Kara, I am so incredibly proud of what you have just said to me, and I'm proud of you every single day. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and telling people who you are is not easy. I'm so, so, so happy for you, in that you've found who you are, and you're ready to tell the world" Kara stopped sobbing at this, but propped her chin up on her sister's chest to look into her eyes. Her lower lip wobbled slightly, and she wiped her face with her sleeve 

"Who are you actually seeing?" Alex asked with a smile  
"promise you won't be mad?" Kara gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes  
"Kara, I'd never ever be mad"  
"Lena Luthor" She said quietly   
"WHAT? damnit I owe Maggie at least 10 dollars"  
"So you're not mad? WAIT you and Maggie BETTED on us?"  
"Maybe... And I would never be upset. I thought you two were close, like super close. I guess I'm just oblivious. Please just promise me, No sex in any work spaces under ANY circumstances. ESPECIALLY the DEO."

Kara blushed, the memories of the previous week in which Lena came to visit her in the DEO came flooding back. She'd seen Kara training, got a proper glimpse of all her muscles flexing in that suit, and had practically dragged her out of the training room and into a more private area. The evidence of their activities was left on both of them in the form of numerous scratches and bruises. Kara's eyes clouded with lust at the memory, but were soon replaced with shock when Alex hurled a pillow at her.

"OH DEAR LORD YOU HAD SEX AT THE DEO. NO KARA YOU NASTY!"  
'I'm sorry what about the time in which I found you and Maggie on th-"  
"That was NOT a workplace environment"


End file.
